


Feeling Blue

by alex_kade



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Spectre - Fandom
Genre: Because of Reasons, Double-A!!!!, Food smut, Hopefully it isn't terrible, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Angels!!!!!, Smut, Wingfic, actually I can totally believe it 'cause it's me, aka 006/004, like lil charged up sex Angels, never written a pwp fic before, omg can't believe I just made that last tag, omg why am I even doing this?, that means Alec/Aiden, those reasons being that no one else will and I need Double-A more than life right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden introduces one of his fetishes to Alec. Who knew 004 could be so kinky in bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Rest for the Wingless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816184) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> Omg, I totally almost titled this fic "Blue Balls," but just the concept made me laugh so hard that I couldn't get passed the title line, lol. 
> 
> Forgive me if this is not up to par with other smut. I'm usually a fade-to-black person, or I at least typically revolve my smut around complex plotlines. To just do a sex scene by itself is somewhat terrifying to me, so I'm giving myself a small round of applause for at least making the attempt. PWP is hard, people (no pun intended, lol)!

"Lay back, please," Aiden ordered of his lover, who was propped up on his elbows on the bed, looking at Aiden with something almost akin to horror. No, that wasn't right. Alec wasn't actually looking at  _Aiden_ , but rather the little jar of warmed blueberry dessert topping that 004 was holding in his hands.

"You're not actually going to  _put_ that on me, are you?" Alec squawked, his voice pitched up an octave higher than usual. His wings stretched out behind him across the mattress to their full length, pulling as far away from his torso as possible as if they were aiming to jump ship and take off without their master. It was pathetic, really. The man would've been more calm if Aiden was holding a shotgun to his head.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, taking another step forward and frowning at how painfully obvious it was that 006 was forcing himself not to scramble away.

Alec shook his head in exasperation. "Has nothing to do with trust, love. You could be holding a knife to my throat and I wouldn't even blink-"

"Really? I wasn't sure you'd be into that," Aiden seemed to think out loud. "Maybe next week."

006 blinked dumbly for what might have been a full minute before he managed to clear his head enough to finish his prior thought. "Um, right. Anyway, it's not that I don't trust  _you_ , it's that I don't trust a warm, sticky liquid-type of substance to stay where it's supposed to and not decide to drip down all over my feathers." A sudden and very lewd grin crept across Aiden's face at the statement, making Alec roll his eyes up as he stopped himself from throwing at pillow at Aiden's head. "Aren't you supposed to be the mature one between us pair?"

"Oh come on, you set that one up so well. And considering what we did last night..."

"Can it, you cheeky bastard," Alec smirked, amused and always just a touch flustered by his partner's antics (considering this side of 004 was something that  _no one_ at MI6 ever got to see and therefore didn't really believe existed. Alec may as well have told them that he owned an invisible pet unicorn). "Seriously, though, syrup is messy and tends to do what it wants no matter how much you think you have it under control, and when it gets everywhere..." He shuddered. "Have you ever  _tried_ to get tree sap out of feathers?"

"Of course I have," Matsuda answered in his usual punctual manner. "We all went through the same training. Nothing a little butter and warm water won't resolve."

"Aiden-"

"Alec."

Dammit all, that  _tone_. The one that said he expected his partner to do exactly as asked without further argument, and a look on his face that said the same. Aiden didn't do the thing where he morphed his grey eyes into a sad form of puppy pleading. Alec would've laughed outright at that. No, while at work 004 was the most obedient little goody two-shoes of any Angel that ever existed in the history of Angels, in the privacy of his own home he was very much King and Conquerer - a tyrant, really - making demands and taking whatever he wanted of Alec whenever he wanted it...which actually would sound really bad if it wasn't for the fact that Trevelyan thought it was the sexiest thing on the entire fucking planet. He could, of course, say no to Matsuda whenever he wanted to and absolutely mean it, but he was such a sucker for that take-charge attitude that Aiden seemed to save only for him, that he found himself incapable of saying no to it whenever 004 busted it out. It was Matsuda's secret weapon against the stubborn 006, and they both knew it. If Aiden was using it on him now, it meant that he  _really_ wanted this, and who was Alec to deny his lover of such a simple want?

"Fine," he gave in, plopping back against the pillow like a petulant child, much like he tended to do in Medical whenever he finally gave in to the fact that some bleeding wound of his  _might_ actually need stitches. Didn't mean he had to like it, though. Or fall into the clutches of the coy grin that he knew for a fact was spreading across his lover's lips at this very moment when the rest of the universe seemed to pause to his whims. To see it would've been like looking into the eyes of Medusa, freezing him in place for all eternity, so Alec kept his eyes firmly to the ceiling. He didn't want to be stone at the moment. He wanted the option to escape if this whole dessert topping experiment went terribly wrong, which he was sure it would.

"Relax, love," Aiden's voice whispered over him, the smaller Angel crawling up onto the bed with all the grace and silence of a sure-footed cat. One of his legs swung over Alec's hips, and he settled himself down on 006's thighs without seeming to put hardly any weight on him at all.  _If you really hate this, you may leave_ , the gesture said silently, which served to help relax Alec a little bit. His wings remained almost painfully outstretched, but at least some of the tension drained from his body somewhat. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He just really  _hated_ the feel of sap on his wings, and he imaged blueberry dessert syrup with its little bits of fruit mashed up into the goo grating between his feathers would feel no better. Probably worse.

He tensed again as the first glop of warmed sugar was placed carefully in the center of his torso, just a small dollop at the little hollow beneath his sternum. That was fine, he supposed, as long as he didn't suck in a deep breath that would expand his lungs all the way. Doing so would probably force some of the thinner aspects of the syrup to pool over and slip right down his side and onto unsuspecting feathers. It was manageable, though; controlled breathing was something all double-oh agents could do rather well.

Most of the time.

As Aiden used his tiny, smooth wooden spatula to settle another dollop of blue lower down on Alec's belly, a thin stream of syrup actually  _did_ start to escape its designated space, feeling almost like a warm eel slithering its way towards unwanted places. Before Alec could even move to react to the sensation, however, Aiden dipped forward and lapped at the rogue sugar stream with a sure, adroit tongue. The action was curt and professional in a manner than only 004 could possibly pull off in what was supposed to be a sexually-heated situation, treating it as nothing more than a waiter would have who had accidentally spilled a drop of water onto a tabletop and was merely cleaning it away. Alec, for his part, had succumbed to a hitch of breath the moment he felt that deft tongue touch his skin, yet instead of experiencing the panic he should've felt at the thought of more syrup reaching for his feathers, he found himself surprisingly disappointed that the rest of the blue mush held its ground exactly where Aiden had placed it.

"I told you I know what I'm doing," Aiden hummed almost absently as he seemed to study his living canvas. "Now  _relax_."

And little by little, as his partner expertly smeared little, warm blueberry trails across his stomach, his chest, his shoulders, a little up his neck, and a naughty little stripe across his lower lip, Alec found himself relaxing away from his fears but tensing up for entirely different reasons. Each and every time the syrup would try to run, Aiden was right there to catch it with either his tongue or, in some cases, he would gently suck it away with a feathered kiss. Teasing, was what it was, and it was so maddeningly sensual that Alec found himself purposefully tipping his body here and there in an attempt to shake loose more of the sugary liquid. 

"Wings, 006," Aiden managed to mumble authoritatively as he licked up a line of blue that was trailing down Alec's neck, bringing him to the pool of dessert that sat like a tiny sundae in the hollow beneath his throat. After a brief moment of humored contemplation, he decided to suck that out, too, making sure to quite thoroughly and erotically clean up any trace of sticky syrup that may have remained on his lover's skin.

"God,  _fuck_ my wings," Alec gasped, barely conscious of the way his feathered limbs had gradually been curling closer and closer to his body, wanting nothing more than to wrap themselves around Aiden's back to trap him there until 004 had thoroughly had his way with him. The urge to do just that was made ever harder to fight as a lofty chuckle blew air across his ear before teeth nipped at the syrup that had been drying there on sensitive skin. Alec jerked, and almost whimpered as the sensation abruptly vanished, the whimper transforming magically into a hungry moan as soft lips and tongue trailed their way up the side of his ribcage, ending on his nipple where gentle teeth pinched at his bud. It was pain and pleasure mixed into one, causing Alec to buck and twist slightly, which in turn had Aiden shifting to tend to yet another area where the syrup threatened to jump off his lover's skin. 

"Sweet, bloody  _hell_ ," Alec groaned, trying and failing to control the movements of his own body. Aiden seemed able to be everywhere at once, his tongue tracing circles at Alec's hip one moment, then darting up to his collarbone the next, only to vanish and reappear suddenly and thrillingly at the inside of Alec's thigh. Had Aiden even _put_ the sweet dessert down there? Yes, yes he had, Alec realized with a start once he was able to focus his mind on it, now conscious of the feel of familiar warmth coupled with flecks of blueberry as they were being picked up by Aiden's lapping tongue, but for the life of him he couldn't remember the moment when the spatula had spread it there. This newly discovered slight-of-hand ability Aiden had just revealed was both disturbing and utterly thrilling to Alec at the same time.

"Ah-ah," 004 suddenly scolded, his face abruptly so close to Alec's that he could smell the blueberry sweetness on Aiden's breath. "Don't bite your lip. That's for me."

"Then hurry up and eat it before I wipe it all off biting _you_ ," 006 threatened, his voice a deep, husky growl.

"Is that a promise?" Aiden whispered.

Instead of taking Alec's lip between his teeth as Trevelyan expected, Aiden sat back on his partner's thighs again, nearly issuing an argument from Alec until he began to slowly, seductively use his ridiculous tiny spatula to smear a blue trail all the way down his own chest, between his abdominal muscles, across the line of thin hair leading the way to his crotch, and ending it at the very tip of his hardened cock. When he was finished, he looked back up at Alec with that dangerously coy smile accenting a mischievous gleam in his eyes, but this time it only froze 006 in place for a brief second before he was moving, pushing himself up with a hissed curse to grab hold of Aiden like he'd wanted to, crashing his blueberry-tinted lips against his lover's with a painfully desperate need, one that sparked an equal reaction in the previously stoic 004. This time it was Alec's turn to partake of dessert, and with one swift, smooth display of strength, he wrapped his wings behind Aiden's back and used them to flip the smaller Angel onto the bed, reversing their positions so he could hungrily inhale the offered trail of syrup right down to its end.

Now Alec was not known to be a patient man, particularly not when he was riled beyond rational thought, so in antithesis to Aiden's soft, deliberate, calculated tastings, Alec's tongue and lips moved down the blueberry line in a shameless haste to reach their destination without delay. When he sucked on a patch of skin just above Aiden's bellybutton, however, his mind thrilled at the way his lover's muscles spasmed violently at the sensation. 

"Do you like that?" he hummed, lips still pressed against vulnerable flesh.

"Yes," Aiden confirmed on a shuddering breath that made Alec feel violently hot in all the right wrong places. Instead of continuing down the proffered path, he decided it would okay to linger in that spot for awhile, gently tugging the jar of dessert topping (that Aiden had miraculously managed not to spill in the process of being flipped onto his back) out of 004's grip. Forgoing the use of the little application tool, he merely tipped the glass and dumped a small mound of blue sugar onto Aiden's belly, taking care to quickly lap up anything that might spill too far to either side. No one ever said he wasn't a quick learner, after all, and shame as it would've been to smear blue syrup on Alec's own black wings, the thought of staining Aiden's beautiful grey-dappled white feathers was something that 006 simply could not allow. He moved quickly to keep the dessert contained to the areas around and within Aiden's bellybutton, reveling at every hitch in 004's toned abs, every twist of his bucking hips, every gasp that sputtered erratically from his quivering lips with each calculated movement of Alec's tongue.

" _Alec_ ," Aiden pleaded - not ordered, but actually begged this time, his hands clenching the sheets beneath him and not caring that they were ruffling up several feathers that had gotten caught up between his fingers in the process.

"Darling, you'll hurt yourself," Alec hummed with a cocky grin, and gripped Aiden's wrists to guide them up to rest on his shoulders. The second he moved to suck the dessert out of Aiden's navel, however, one of 004's hands curled into his shoulder hard enough for his military-short nails to draw blood while the other reached up to the back of Alec's head, his fingers twisting almost painfully into his thick, blonde hair. To Alec, it was nothing short of exhilarating.

Deciding to bypass the rules of the game (something 006 was known for doing, anyway), he skipped over the rest of his designated trail to instead swirl his tongue over Aiden's tip, just the briefest of warnings before he took his partner's length into his mouth. The sweet taste of the syrup mingling with that of Aiden's salty sweat and a gradual leaking of pre-cum as Alec moved his lips up and down was a delightful surprise all of its own, lodging the thought firmly in Alec's mind that, admittedly, he rather liked this particular fetish. The stream of flattering curses that were being panted from Aiden's otherwise proper mouth definitely helped solidify the sentiment.

An urgent tugging on his hair stalled Alec's rhythm, and he pulled back as his partner tapped out a warning on his shoulder.

"Turn around," Aiden breathed frantically.

Alec looked taken aback for a second. "Look, love, I can definitely appreciate why you're into this, but I think I might have to draw the line at using the stuff for lube."

"No, you arse!" Aiden snarled, pinching Alec's nipple hard and sharp in punishment. Alec kind of liked it. "This isn't that type of sex!"

With an impatient growl of his own, Aiden apparently decided it was better to act than to explain, rolling Alec off of him so he could turn himself on the bed once again, this time with his head closer towards the end of the bed and his feet curled against the pillows, facing his lover. He shifted to his side a bit so his wings could fan out behind him, grabbing up the abandoned jar in the process. Still under the premise of actions being more effective than words, he less-carefully smeared some more blueberry topping all around his cock, then abruptly scooped out a small palmful and spiraled it in a mess around Alec's, giving him a pointed look in the process.

"Together. At the same time," 004 bit out in his sharp, no-nonsense tone, though his chest was still heaving around the words with pent up lust.

Alec needed no more explanation than that, and adjusted himself to a position similar but on the opposite end of the bed of his partner, both on their sides facing one another so that they could comfortably reach each other's hardened members without anyone crushing the other's wings in the process.

This time it was Aiden who moved in first, taking just enough time to lick one bare strip up Alec's length before his lips breached over the head, sucking him into his mouth. Whatever he was doing with his tongue on the inside to rid Alec of the rest of the dessert topping nearly sent him over the edge right there, but he kept himself in check, instead letting out a stuttering breath as he refocused his attention on returning the favor to his partner. As Alec took him into his mouth, once again, Aiden made an unintelligible sound that reverberated straight up into Alec's stomach, and it took every ounce of his control not to thrust forward down his lover's throat. It became an exercise of give and take, of dividing the mind to the two tasks of offering and receiving pleasure in the most impossible of ways, forming a dance of sorts where both partners had to be in perfect sync lest one fail the other to the tiniest of slips. It was a dance of gliding tongues and roving lips, of pulling back on one end while moving forward on the other, forming a fluid wave with their bodies that washed up against the fine line of just giving in to their more primal desires and take greedily of one another's generosity. Like the perfect partners they were, they came nearly together, both moaning in agonizing bliss as an explosion of salted blueberry poured into their mouths.

"Fucking. Hell," Alec grunted as he collapsed onto his side, one arm draped over Aiden's curled legs, who took up virtually the same position on the other end of the bed.  

Aiden, for his part, said nothing, too busy trying to catch his breath to express any similar thoughts at the time. Alec took said breathlessness as a gold-plated compliment, and decided to lay there basking in their post-sex glow for a time before making any more comments of his own.

Later, however, after they'd cleaned up (and without having to clean a single drop of syrup off sensitive feathers), as the two were cuddled together in bed watching something senseless on the tele, Alec muttered into Aiden's ear, "I'm partial to strawberry, myself."

Though Aiden didn't take his eyes off the screen, the smile that slowly grew on his face became far brighter than even the television's glow, creating a mutual warmth inside Alec's chest. 

"Duly noted," 004 stated in a pristine tone once he'd gotten his boyish grin back under control. "But we'll have to save that for a later time. I believe you said something about knife play as our next salacious venture?"

Alec chuckled and crushed Aiden against his chest, ruffling his hand through his shower-damp hair to spike it back up in the front like he was accustomed to seeing. "Whatever you want, love, whatever you want."

And he meant it, too, because if all of Aiden's kinks and fetishes ended like  _that_ , then he would never doubt his partner in bed again.

 

~The End~

 


End file.
